Sir Leofrick the Bold
Sir Leofrick Hastings "the Bold" is one of the most successful and famous knights in England. History Early History Leofrick was born the fifth and final son of Lord Zachariah Hastings V. He was very spoiled, and proved to be a very difficult child. Leofrick scared away over fifteen nursemaids by the time he was five years old, before Zachariah V hired a young woman named Mary Owen as the next nursemaid for Leofrick. She learned the secret to subduing him: stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. From then on, Leofrick dreamed of becoming a knight and often played knight with Mary as his damsel-in-distress. Mary even made him a wooden sword, that Leofrick still has in his posession. Leofrick was seven years old when his father's good friend, Lord Ulrich Fenwick came to call. After dinner one of the nights of his stay, he accosted Mary in the hallway and attempted to force himself upon her. Leofrick, who had come down to get a glass of water, witnessed this as it was occurring. Leofrick, who was very protective of his damsel-in-distress, proceeded to stomp on Fenwick's foot, point his wooden sword at Fenwick, and say: "Back you vagrant! For I am Sir Leofrick, and this is my lady, and if you do not unhand her now, I shall be forced to slit your belly open like a fish!" Fenwick proceeded to take Leofrick on as his own page. Pagedom Leofrick has a hard time adjusting to life as a page. Fenwick had a hard time channelling Leofrick's energy into useful actions. After the threat of never becoming a knight, Leofrick managed to apply himself. He found that he excelled at his pagely duties. He often challenged other pages and squires to fights and duels. As Leofrick progressed as a page, he grew impatient to be made a squire. Despite the fact that he had mastered all there was for a page to master, Fenwick didn't want to promote him before his seven years as a page were up. When he was twelve, Leofrick took it upon himself to inform everyone that he was now a squire and not a page. Fenwick was livid, and gave Leofrick the worst beating of his life. Fenwick also refused to promote him to a squire at age fourteen, and instead waited for three extra years to promote him to squire. Squiredom Leofrick was made a squire at age seventeen. As a squire, he performed well. He continued to start fights, but dispite his impatience, he waited until he was actually knighted to say he was a knight. Knighthood On September 13th, 1433, at age twenty four, Leofrick was knighted by Fenwick. From there, he went to the court of the King, where he served as a kingsman when he was not away defending the borders or the shores. He grew increasingly popular, particularly on the jousing field. It was during this time that he met Sir Frederick the Brave and took on a squire. Today, he is one of the most reknowned knights in all of England. Category:The English Court Category:Knights